malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Malazanisches Imperium
Das Malazanische Imperium war das größte Reich in der Welt von Das Spiel der Götter. Zu Beginn von Die Gärten des Mondes umfasst das Imperium den Heimat-Kontinent Quon Tali mit dem vorgelagerten Subkontinent Falar und den umliegenden Inseln, das Reich der Sieben Städte, Teil eines größeren, namenlosen, Kontinents, sowie Teile von Genabackis und Korel.Die Gärten des Mondes, Glossar, Seite 794 Die Hauptstadt war Unta. Die Flagge des Malazanischen Imperiums war Burgunderrot und Grau und sein Wappen war eine mit Krallen versehene Hand die eine kristallene Kugel hielt.Die Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 1, Seite 56 Geschichte Das Malazanische Imperium wurde im Jahre 1058 BS auf der kleinen Insel Malaz, mit der gleichnamigen Hauptstadt, gegründet, vom Magier und späteren Imperator Kellanved und dem Assassinen Tanzer. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei von einer Gruppe von Gefolgsleuten, die später die Alte Garde bilden würden. In den Jahren und Jahrzenhten vor der Gründung bestand der Kontinent Quon Tali aus einer Reihe sich bekriegender Stadtstaaten und Königreichen. Im Laufe der Zeit konnte das Königreich von Unta zu einer militärischen Gromacht auf dem Kontinent aufsteigen. Unta eroberte die Napanesischen Inseln als Ausgangsbasis für eine Eroberung von Kartool. Viele Napanesen mussten fliehen und ein Teil von ihnen gelangte nach Malaz im Südwesten. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Malaz vom Piraten Mock und seinen Gefolgsleuten regierte, welcher über gute Kontakte auf dem Festland verfügte und viele der Napanesischen Flüchtlinge an Unta verkaufte. Ein Teil von ihnen konnte sich allerdings verstecken, mithilfe von Gruppen auf der Insel die Mock feinlich gesinnt waren. Die führende dieser Gruppen wurde geleitet von Kellanved und Tanzer, weclhe vo Festland auf die Insel übergesiedelt waren und eine Bar eröffnet hatten. Sie rekrutierten unter den kriminellen Elementen der Insel und den napanesischen Flüchtlingen, welchen sie eine Möglichkeit boten sich an Unta zu rächen und ihre Heimat zu befreien. Kellanved, Tanzer, ein Junge namens Dujek und die Flüchtlinge Ameron, Nok und Haol schafften das Unmögliche und erlangten Zutritt zum Totenhaus, einem Azath Haus in Malaz, welches ihnen eine unangreifbare Basis für ihre Operationen lieferte. Sie erweiterte ihre "Familie" noch um die napanesischen Brüder Urko und Cartheron Crust, eine Schankmädchen namens Hadra, einen herausragenden Schwertkämpfer aus Dal Hon namens Dassem Ultor, ein Soldat namens Duiker, der später ein Historiker werden sollte, Toc der Ältere und ein ehemaliger Hohepriester von D'rek aus Kartool, Tayschrenn. Zusammen stürzten und ermordeten sie Mock und übernahmen die Herrschaft über die Insel. Mit den rachedurstigen napanesischen Flüchtlingen als Kern ihrer Streitkräfte führten sie Krieg gegen Unta und es gelang ihnen entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten die Großmacht zu besiegen und Teile des Festlandes zu erobern. Die Napanesen, welche ursprünglich Kellanved und seine Pläne zur Befreiung ihrer Heimat ausnutzen wollten, stellten fest, dass sie die Herrschaft Untas durch die Herrschaft des Malazanischen Imperiums getauscht hatte. Im Laufe des nächsten Jahrhunderts wurde das Festland von Quon Tali vom Malazanischen Imperium erobert, sowie die umliegenden Inseln. Die Handelsflotten des Imperiums wurden reich durch den Handel mit Korel im Südosten, dem Reich der Sieben Städte im Norden und Genabackis im Nordosten. Erkundungen der Landmasse direkt westlich von Quon Tali (südwestlich des Reichs der Sieben Städte und Teil der selben Landmasse) wurden, aufgrund der enormen Feindseligkeit des Reiches von Shal-Morzinn, dessen herausragende Magier selbst Kellanved in seine Schranken wiesen, aufgegeben. Stattdessen richtete sich die Expansion des Malazanischen Imperiums nun nach Norden. In den Jahrzehnten vor dem Beginn der Buchreihe wurde der Subkontinent Falar erobert und danach das Reich der Sieben Städte in einem blutigen Krieg unterworfen. Während dieser Zeit entdeckte Imperator Kellanved den Ersten Thron und erlangte die Kontrolle über einen der Clans der untoten T'lan Imass. Trotz der großen Macht der T'lan Imass und ihrem militärischen Vorteil nutzte Kellanved die untoten Krieger nur selten. Im Reich der Sieben Städte brach später ein Aufstand gegen die Malazanische Herrschaft aus. Im Jahr 1152 BS oder 1153 BS kam es zu einem Massaker in der aufständischen Stadt Aren, bei dem die T'lan Imass auf einen Befehl Hadras, die T'lan Imass glaubte sie handele in Kellanveds Namen, viele Einwohner der Stadt töteten. Nach diesem Vorfall nutzte Kellanved die Macht der T'lan Imass nicht mehr. Es gelang dem Malazanischen Imperium das Reich der Sieben Städte wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, auch wenn die Herrschaft unruhig blieb. Am Ende des Konflikts kam es zur Ersten Belagerung von Y'Ghatan, bei der das Erste Schwert des Imperiums, Dassem Ultor, fiel. Im Jahr 1154 BS versuchte das Imperium Korel und Genabackis zu unterwerfen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Kellanved und Tanzer schon seid mehreren Jahren auf einer Reise um die Azath-Häuser und ihre Verbindungen untereinander zu erforschen und zu kartographieren. Die Regierungsgeschäfte waren von Hadra übernommen worden.Die Gärten des Mondes, Prolog Bei ihrer Rückkehr gegen Ende des Jahres wurden die beiden in Malaz von ihr ermordet und sie bestieg als Laseen den Thron. Viele Mitglieder der Alten Garde die dem Imperator gegenüber loyal waren wurden von ihr degradiert, beseitigt, oder ins Exil getrieben. Im Jahr 1163 BS schien es als so, wäre Laseens Herrschaft gesichert. Aber das Imperium war überdehnt, die Armeen und Magierkader ausgedünnt, der Genabackis Feldzug beinahe gescheitert und im Reich der Sieben Städte drohte eine Rebellion gegen die verhassten "Mezla". An diesem Punkt setzt das Spiel der Götter ein. = Das Malazanische Imperium im Jahr 1163 = Geography Im Jahr 1163 von Brands Schlaf erstreckte sich das Malazanische Imperium über vier Kontinente: Quon Tali, das Reich der Sieben Städte, Genabackis und Korel, und umliegende Inseln. Obwohl das Malazanische Imperium ursprünglich in Malaz, auf der gleichnamigen Insel vor der Südostküste von Quon Tali gegründet worden war, war die Hauptstadt des Imperiums mittlerweile Unta, an der Ostküste des Kontinents. Quon Tali The continent of Quon Tali was the smallest of the major landmasses and contained several major cities other than Unta, namely Cawn, Li Heng and Quon City. There were two major wilderness areas of plains, controlled by native horsewarriors. In the west the plains of the Seti and in the north-east the Wickan Plains. The plains of Dal Hon in the south-west were relatively tamed in comparison. The most significant island off the coast of Quon Tali other than Malaz was Kartool due east from Quon Tali and to the north of Malaz Island. Off the north-eastern coast of Quon Tali lay an extensive chain of islands, the Falari Isles, which were the Empire's first major overseas conquest. Seven Cities A few hundred leagues north and west of the Falari Isles lay the subcontinent of Seven Cities. The landmass it was attached to was vast, also consisting of plains in the west and desert to the south-west. Beyond these wilderness regions were remote nations known to the Malazans only on maps or through brief contacts, namely Perish, Nemil and powerful Shal-Morzinn. Seven Cities itself was a vast, dry land of open plains and dusty wastes known as odhans, filled with hostile tribes. The Malazans controlled Seven Cities by maintaining a strong standing army (the 7th Army, based at Hissar; another army was based at Aren), commanding local militias loyal to Unta (the most notorious being the Red Blades) and holding onto their continental capital - Aren on the south coast - with an unshakable grip. The Malazan Empire also claimed Otataral Island off the north-east coast (where slave camps mined the valuable magic-resisting otataral mineral for the Empire) and numerous islands off Seven Cities' north coast, the strongest of which was Sepik. Genabackis Nearly 1,600 leagues east of Seven Cities lay Genabackis. The Malazan Empire controlled a wide swath of the north of the continent, including eight of the ten Free Cities which dominated trade on the continent. However, the Malazan conquest was incomplete. The 2nd Army - Onearm's Host under High Fist Dujek Onearm - was bogged down in the siege of Pale, whilst the 5th Army was having problems holding the north against repeated attacks by the Crimson Guard, the Mott Irregulars and the other local armies and mercenaries commanded by the Warlord, Caladan Brood, and his formidable ally, Anomander Rake of the Tiste Andii of Moon's Spawn. The Malazan continental capital on Genabackis was Genabaris on the north-western coast. * See the Genabackan Campaign for more information. Korel Many hundreds of leagues south-east of Malaz Island lay the continent of Korel. According to legend the continent was shattered in the fall of the Crippled God, leaving two island subcontinents (named Korel in the north and Stratem in the south) filled with lakes and surrounded by thousands of islands. The Malazan Empire's conquest began with the island of Theft off the north coast and then moved onto the mainland. However, the north of Korel was a nightmare to hold with vast stretches of open territory surrounding the Malazan occupation zone. The nations and cities of Korel had united against the Malazans to form the Korelri Compact and in later years have managed to stall the advance of the Malazans under their commander, Greymane. Attempts by the Malazans to rescue the situation subsequently failed. The Korelri also maintained the Stormwall, a defensive fortification along the north coast that defends the continent from attack by the Stormriders, sorcerer-spirits of the Sea of Storms. The Malazan Empire was aware of the existence of continents lying to the east of Korelri, including Assail (and presumably Jacuruku), but made no further explorations or military adventures in those areas. Government The Empire was ruled by the Empress Laseen, who ruled through an extensive bureaucracy. The second in command was the Adjunct, who was seen as a direct extension of the Empress herself. Each continent was governed by a High Fist (Pormqual on Seven Cities, Dujek on Genabackis and Greymane on Korelri) who disseminated orders via the Fists. Fists were both military commanders of armies and also governors of cities and strongholds. Where possible the Malazans used local rulers, religions and customs to rule, creating a continuity of control from the pre-Imperial regime which should reduce the risk of natives banding together patriotically to eject the foreigners. In some areas, however, a more direct subjugation by force was necessary. Alongside this formal structure, the Empire also employed a network of spies and assassin called "Claws", who were used to monitor and control both the subject population and the imperial soldiers and bureaucrats. They had their own chain of command outside the normal Malazan military system, and answered directly only to the Empress herself. The Claws were created by Laseen before she became empress and were her answer to Dancer's Talon's. Military The Malazan imperial military often confronted numerically superior enemies and triumphed over them. The secret of this success lay in its superior organization, training, weapons, and tactics. Unlike almost all of its opponents (except some mercenary companies), the imperial military was a professional force. Despite its relatively small size (considering the size of its empire), it had a formidable and well earned reputation. The army was organized to the designs of the master tactician Dassem Ultor. The Empire maintained roughly 100,000 men under arms, divided into ten armies. When an army was destroyed or disbanded, a fresh army was created rather than an old number re-used. *The 1st Army, disbanded. *The 2nd Army, Genabackan Campaign and later merged with the 5th. *The 3rd Army, conquest of Seven Cities. *The 4th Army, Wickan Wars and part of the Expeditionary Force sent to Korel *The 5th Army, Genabackan Campaign. *The 6th Army, Genabackan Campaign and later merged with the 5th. The original 6th Army had gone renegade on Korel. *The 7th Army, stationed on Seven Cities *The 8th Army, part of the Expeditionary Force sent to Korel *The 9th Army, conquest of Seven Cities, later reinforced the Armies on Genabackis *The 10th Army *The 11th Army, reinforced the Armies on Genabackis *The 12th Army *The 13th Army, Korelri Campaign *The 14th Army, assembled to quell the rebellion on Seven Cities The 7th was in Seven Cities. The 14th was assembling in Unta. The 3rd Army was used in the conquest of Seven Cities and may no longer have existed. The 1st Army had been disbanded. Malazan military formations included skirmishers, scouts, heavy and medium infantry, heavy cavalry, lancers, marines and sappers. Sappers were equipped with alchemical munitions, which originated from the Empire's enigmatic allies, the Moranth of Genabackis. The Empire's use of munitions, which no other nation possessed, had been of significant help in its ongoing wars. The Empire also used crossbowmen. As well as dedicated missile formations it also trained many regular infantry in the use of crossbows, allowing the infantry to rain fire on the enemy before closing to engage. Onearm's Host also employed javelins which were thrown into the enemy ranks just before engaging them in melee. The Malazan method of warfare favoured large-scale field engagements. In guerrilla warfare situations, such as those that existed in Blackdog Forest and Mott Wood in northern Genabackis, or on the plains of Korelri, it was less effective. It was widely believed that the Malazan Empire had control of at least one clan of the T'lan Imass, 20 000 undead warriors who were virtually impossible to kill without magical aid, did not require food or rest, and could turn into dust and in that form travel vast distances quickly, even over seas. The Imass had not been used since the brutal sack of Aren. However, the truth was that Kellanved had kept the location of the First Throne - which controlled the T'lan Imass - totally secret and Laseen did not know where it was located. Thus, for the time being the Malazan Empire did not control the T'lan Imass legions. The Empire employed powerful Mage cadres in battle, but with High Mages and even less powerful mages at a premium, not every engagement could count on magical support. Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben en:Malazan Empire Kategorie:Nationen